


Among Alkakurei

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I had to do it, Tatsumi says like one thing lmao, alkakurei are playing among us, and gay but this isnt a ship fic EVEN THOUGH I WANTED IT TO BE, don't judge idk either, for some reason i love it when ppl go emotional during video games, himeru and kohaku are the impostors, i had the idea from a dream okay, people fucking die, tatsumi fuckign ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: Crazy:B and Alkaloid play Among Us together, and it gets chaotic, as one might expect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Among Alkakurei

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had the idea of Alkakurei playing Among Us from a dream and my sleep paralysis demon was like write it or you're not gonna see your kids again and I was like I don't have children??? but I wrote it anyways bc these guys are in my head constantly
> 
> Uhhhhhh some ppl in between the units don't have officials ways on how they address each other, so I had to guess sometimes. I will update in the future when we find out what these guys call each other

With a sigh, HiMERU climbed out of the vent, emerging right next to Kohaku in electrical.

“And, did ya do it, HiMERU-han?”

He didn’t need to answer, as in that moment, a bloodcurdling screech resounded through probably the entire ship.

“Imma take that as a yes,” laughed Kohaku, and HiMERU nodded coldly. “Let’s approach the scene then.”

With confused facades on their faces, they left electrical and ran into a perplexed looking Aira. “Hey, Kohakucchi, do you know what just happened?”

“Not a clue, but I think it came from somewhere over ‘ere,” Kohaku replied, pointing towards the direction of the lower engine.

“HiMERU thinks we should check it out,” he spoke and started walking there, the other two joining him silently.

Nothing out of the ordinary was to be found in there, but in the hallway connecting upper and lower engine, they saw Mayoi sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out and screaming.

“Mayo-san! Mayo-san, what happened?” asked Aira as he approached.

Mayoi didn’t even react, he just kept on screaming to himself.

“Mayo-saaaan! What’s wrong? Say something!” Aira demanded, and with a shaking hand, Mayoi weakly pointed towards the room next to him, security. The trio looked inside to see what was going on and…

Aira sank to his knees. What they found there was Tatsumi’s dead body, bathing in blood, just by the cameras. His eyes were wide open, a permanently shocked expression on his face, as the last emotion he had felt.

“T-Tattsun…sen…pai…” murmured Aira as the realization was starting to set in. He is dead. Gone. Forever. And he has been killed. Killed by someone on the ship with them.

Kohaku covered his mouth with his hand, and with the other he leaned against the doorframe, trying his best to maintain his composure over this discovery. Of course, this was all just an act. This was all part of the plan.

HiMERU didn’t put on too much of a play. He acted unnerved but made it look like he was trying to keep it together. Going full drama mode would be more unbelievable for a person as calm as him, especially for the death of someone he hated so openly.

“…We should call a meeting,” HiMERU eventually said, “to inform the others.”

Kohaku nodded, and thus, they gathered everyone, making them come to the cafeteria.

“Huh? What happened?” asked Niki.

Kohaku looked over to Aira and Mayoi, who were both still visibly distraught. It didn’t look like any of them wanted to answer, so Kohaku took the initiative. Sighing deeply, he eventually revealed, “Tatsumi-han died.”

“W-What?” Hiiro gasped.

“He was killed inside of security. I think gatherin’ information’s the best step right now.”

“Gathering information… about what?” asked Hiiro, still trying to process what he just heard.

Rinne sighed. “Don’t cha see, little bro? One of us here killed him.”

“T-That seems to be the case…” Mayoi mumbled in agreement. “One of us is the killer…”

“Then HiMERU suggests we ask for Ayase’s testimony first.”

He shrieked. “M-Me?!”

“You were the first person to discover his body, weren’t you?”

Gulping, Mayoi nodded. “Y-Yes… Um, Tatsumi-san and I have been together this whole time, b-but-”

“Mh, that’s true!” Niki chimed in. “Every time I saw Mayo-chan, he was always with Kazehaya-kun. It made me pretty jealous, you know~”

“Um, y-yes, so then he had a task to do in security and I had one in reactor, so we parted ways for a short while… These two places are right next to each other, after all… but when I came to check on him, he… he was… he…”

“Soooo that was when you screamed like a little girl?” Rinne sneered.

“Rinne-han, jus’ shut the fuck up,” Kohaku snapped at him. Honestly, maybe they should kill him next since he’s such a huge pain in the ass. Everyone would be thankful, honestly. Maybe they’d just let it slide and not even try to look for the murderer then.

“I heard him scream and then ran into Kohakucchi and HiMERU-senpai, we tried to find out what was going on. And then…” Aira’s voice trailed off.

Kohaku nodded. “Yup, HiMERU-han an’ I were together in electrical before we heard the scream, so neither of us coulda done it. What about ya guys? Where were ya jus’ before Mayoi-han screamed?”

“I was inside of admin…” said Hiiro.

“Well, I just came from communications, I had a download task there,” Aira explained.

“And I was in navigation,” Niki sighed and with a defeated tone, he continued, “and Rinne-kun was with me, I suppose. We followed me the entire time, it was sooo annoying… He didn’t even do any tasks!”

Rinne let out an exaggerated gasp. “What, do you not like my company, Niki-kyun? I followed you because I love you! I can’t believe you’d say something like this to me! I’m heartbroken! To make it up to me, you gotta-”

Before he could complete his certainly inappropriate request, HiMERU stopped him. “Amagi, this is a serious situation we’re in. HiMERU would like you to act accordingly. And also, it is necessary for you to complete your tasks.”

“Oh, Merumeru, why do ya always gotta ruin the fun?”

“Fun?! Somebody died!” snapped Aira, in tears. “Tattsun-senpai died and you’re still acting like a little child!”

Silence. Except for the echo of Aira’s words, nothing was to be heard. Eventually, Hiiro cleared his throat. “…But then that means that Nii-san and Shiina-san must be innocent, too, right? Since they were together the whole time?”

“I guess so,” said Niki.

 _Another reason to kill Rinne-han,_ Kohaku thought, _if he’s proven innocent… Offing potential suspects ain’t very smart…_

“That leaves only Rabu-han, Hiiro-han, and Mayoi-han, right?” he pointed out. “Or do you guys have any alibis?”

“H-Hold up, why us?” questioned Aira, crossing his arms.

HiMERU explained, “Because HiMERU, Oukawa, Amagi, and Shiina are clear, leaving only the three of you.”

“B-But…!” he yelled “There’s no way! I refuse to believe anyone of us could have done something like that! Not to Tattsun-senpai!”

“It’s also hard for me to believe that someone from Alkaloid did it…” Niki admitted. “But as HiMERU-kun, said, it’s the only possible way, right? …Huh, why are you laughing, Rinne-kun?”

“Kyahaha, because it’s obvious, isn’t it? It’s gotta be our cute little Mayo-chan!”

“Ahhhh, m-me?! I-I can understand why you think a creature as disgusting as me might commit such a horrible crime, but I-I would never do that! W-Why would I kill Tatsumi-san?”

“Don’t listen to him, Mayo-san…” Aira said. “He’s just a stupid idiot. Mayo-san would never, ever do something like that! Especially not to Tattsun-senpai!”

“Why do you think he did that, Amagi?” asked HiMERU, trying to bring some reason into the situation that currently starting to get engulfed by emotions, irrationalities, and fighting.

Rinne smirked. “Well, who was the only person right next to security? Who was it that Tatsu was always hanging out with? Who’s the one that he trusted the most? And who would no one suspect because they cried so much over his death?” His grin grew even more wicked with every sentence he spoke. “I’ve seen through it.”

“N-Nii-san!”

“I-It wasn’t me, but… I don’t mind you killing me…” Mayoi said, his voice low and shaky, “Then I’d at least be reunited with Tatsumi-san… There’s no reason to stay alive, really…”

“That’s no evidence though!” Aira shouted at Rinne, then turned to Mayoi. “I know you didn’t do it, don’t listen to him!”

“To be fair, there really isn’t enough evidence to be absolutely sure…” HiMERU agreed. “So, as things are now, HiMERU will abstain from voting.”

Niki hummed in agreement. “Mmh, someone as delicious as Mayo-chan could never do something like that! I’ll also skip my vote.”

“I’m gonna keep an eye on the three of ‘em, but it’s too early ta decide who it could be, so imma skip as well,” Kohaku said and Hiiro nodded. In the end, everyone but Rinne skipped. Rinne, of course, voted for Mayoi, but he was obviously overruled. With that, the meeting had ended and everyone returned to whatever they were doing.

HiMERU and Kohaku were going to wander around the ship, no real goal in mind except to stay not-suspicious, trying to find their next victim, when a familiar voice called out behind them, “Hey, Kohaku-chan! HiMERU-kun! Do you mind if I tag along with you guys? I-I feel really unsafe… And I don’t really wanna be around Rinne-kun…” said Niki after he caught up with them.

Kohaku and HiMERU exchanged glances – then nodded. They planned to kill Rinne next, but Niki was basically begging to become the next victim.

“Thanks guys~” Niki beamed. “So, where are we headed?”

“Ya know, O2, nav, that kinda corner. We got a buncha tasks there,” lied Kohaku, as the three of them exited the cafeteria.

“Sounds good! I still have some unfinished stuff in there, too!” exclaimed Niki happily, but his mood quickly shifted to sorrow. “Thanks, guys… It’s really scary in here, so I’m glad I don’t have to be alone.”

While he was busy cleaning the O2 filter, Kohaku and HiMERU looked at each other. No words needed to be said, they both knew what their plan was. HiMERU went out to check the hallway, making sure that nobody was around. The coast was clear.

“So, Niki-han, ya say yer scared of dyin’?” spoke Kohaku, with an eerie lack of emotion in his voice, standing right behind him. Before Niki could even react, he felt hands on him, one on his chin, and one on the back of his head. “Sorry, then.”

And that was the last thing he’d feel. Kohaku swiftly snapped his neck. Niki died instantly; his body fell limp into Kohaku's arms. He let go of him, dropping him where he was, and then left to join HiMERU.

“Man, I almost felt kinda bad there…” he murmured, walking down the hallways to shields. The camera wasn’t on, thank god.

They were pretending to do tasks, but really, they were just chilling. Until another meeting was called. It looked like they were the last to enter the cafeteria. Hiiro sighed upon their arrival. “Okay, that’s everyone, then.”

“Hold up, that ain’t everyone! We’re missin’ Niki-kyun!” yelled Rinne. Oh, he is about to be so heartbroken.

His brother gulped, looking to the floor. “N-Nii-san, I’m sorry but… I found Shiina-san dead in O2…”

Rinne didn’t say anything. He just stared at him, not moving a single muscle.

Everyone else remained quiet as well. The silence was suffocating, and it felt like you could hear Rinne’s soul shatter. “The fuck did you just say?”

“I-I found-” Before Hiiro could even repeat what he had said, Rinne ran off, towards O2. He obviously wanted to go prove it for himself.

And that he did. He didn’t know what he was even expecting to find there, but seeing Niki’s body there for himself broke him. “N… Niki…”

He ran towards him and shook him wildly, screaming. “Niki, wake up! Wake up, you bastard! Don’t do this to me! Don’t just die on me! Niki, you little fucker, wake up!”

The others just arrived to witness Rinne’s breakdown. They didn’t say anything as he was weeping over Niki. Until…

“…You guys know who I suspect?” Aira raised his voice. “Well, who was the one who always followed Niki-senpai around? Who was the one that started randomly accusing people, not taking this seriously? _And who would no one suspect because they cried so much over his death_?”

Hiiro had never heard Aira speak with such malice and spite in his voice, it gave him the chills.

“…you little son of a bitch…”

“A-Aira! Nii-san! Everyone, calm down!”

“D-Do you really think Amagi-san k-killed Shiina-san…?”

“Damn, I ain’t never seen Rinne-han cryin’ like this…”

“You killed him, didn’t you?”

“Would Amagi really do this, though?”

Everyone was speaking over each other, and no one understood anything. It was absolute chaos. But then suddenly, everything went silent as Rinne grabbed Aira by the collar of his spacesuit. “IT WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?”

“W-What are you talking about?!”

“Didn’t we conclude that it could have only been you, my brother, or that purple fucker? There’s no way in hell it’s my brother so it’s you or the purple whore! Wait, actually, it’s gotta be both of you!”

With more strength than Rinne would have anticipated, Kohaku pushed him away from Aira, positioning himself between the two of them. “Rinne-han, calm down, god damn it!”

Rinne let out a silent, dead chuckle. “Yeah… it’s gotta be the two of ya. Just think how much Aira was defending the bitch with the weird-ass teeth! It’s so fucking obvious… I shoulda realized it sooner… Maybe then, Niki would still be… No, just get out. Get out already, you murderers!”

“HiMERU hates to admit it, but what Amagi is saying does make a lot of sense…”

Kohaku nodded slowly.

Aira hugged himself, the hostile air around him making him sick to the stomach as he realized what was happening. “W-What? Why do you suddenly believe him? It’s not us, I promise!”

“Then defend yerselves!” demanded Kohaku, “Tell us why it ain’t ya. Give us alibies.”

“A-Alibies…?” Mayoi gulped, “I stuck with Aira-san the entire time! We were in medbay and-”

He was cut off by Rinne. “Ah, stickin’ together with your murderer friend, huh?”

“Listen, we were griefing over Tattsun-senpai together! You just lost Niki-senpai, so you understand what it’s like now, right?”

Hiiro noticed Aira raising his hand, and grabbed him before he could do anything foolish. “Aira, please calm down!”

“P-Please, stop fighting!” Mayoi begged, in tears. It was all chaos. “J-Just vote already, make this nightmare end!”

Reluctantly, they started the voting. Both Hiiro and Mayoi skipped, and Aira voted for Rinne, but the rest all voted for the two who were accused. Ironically, Aira voting for Rinne instead of skipping actually killed him, since if he had skipped, there would have been a tie.

But alas, Aira and Mayoi were ejected, left in space to suffocate.

Hiiro watched them, tears in his eyes. He had just lost basically everyone. “This… this can’t be…”

“But they were the killers…” Rinne whispered, giving a comforting hug to his younger brother from behind as he stared out the window.

“Oh, yer sure ‘bout that?” Kohaku up from behind and sliced Rinne’s throat as he said that. Hiiro just felt his brother going limp and before he could even process what happened, HiMERU shot him, and he died almost instantly.

And just like that, they won. They were the only ones left.

* * *

“Yaay! We did it!” Kohaku beamed.

Niki unmuted himself. “Kohaku-chaaaan, I trusted youuuuu, why did you do this to meeeeee...?” he scowled.

“Gg…” said Aira, pouting, “But I told you it wasn’t us!”

“That was a good one, though,” admitted Hiiro, “I really didn’t suspect you two.”

“Ko ko ko! Gotta say, it was nice killin’ Rinne-han!” Kohaku snickered.

Rinne gasped. “Waaaaaah! I’m being bullied!!!” he cried, screaming obnoxiously into his mic.

HiMERU sighed. “Amagi, will you please shut up?”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Everyone is bullying poor little Rinne-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!”

Tatsumi finally found the unmute button. “Why was everyone being so dramatic? It’s just a game?”

“Dunno, it’s fun?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had friends that like to play games emotionally and cry over in-game deaths and stuff but alas, all my friends are normal. Just kidding, I have no friends.
> 
> I'm obsessed with Alkakurei hELP


End file.
